Chills And Thrills
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally is confronted by bullies again. But an alien comes to her rescue, an alien she's not all to comfortable around.


**A story requested by Sparkling Lover. Enjoy and Review!**

Ally was walking home from school. She had a rather enjoyable day. First, he scored an A+ on her art project, then she beat everybody at dodgeball at gym class, and best of all, she got Bud, Chad, and Mikey detention after getting caught bullying her. There was nothing sweeter than righteous justice.

Ally was excited to go to the Grant mansion and see Rachel and all her alien friends. Well, almost all of them. There was still one alien she wasn't always happy to see, Big Chill.

Even though they already met, Ally still gets a little spooked around the phantom-like alien. His haunting green eyes, his deep, creepy voice, and his hands were cold as death. She was even too scared to look at him.

"HEY!" an angry voice shouted.

Ally snapped her head around and saw Bud, Chad, and Mikey, and they were mad as hornets.

"GET HER!" Bud commanded.

Ally ran off without another word, the bullies chased after her.

She ran as fast as humanly possible. If she hurried back to the mansion, Four Arms or Shocksquatch will protect her. But she realized something, if she heads to the mansion, then she'll expose Rachel's secret!

So the best thing to do was hide somewhere! And fast!

Soon Ally headed into the old warehouse. It's been abandoned for years. She hopped over the fence and ran inside. But the bullies hopped over and kept going after their prey.

Ally hid herself on a walkway upstairs. She looked down and searched for the bullies, but they were nowhere in sight.

Then Ally shouted in shock when she was hit with a blast of cold water. She tried to move away but her foot got tangled in chains and she fell over, she screamed in horror as she fell to her doom, then ended up dangling by her ankle.

She saw her tormentors approach. Bud smirked at the poor girl. "Okay, Mikey. See how long it'll take to make her drown!" he snickered.

"You got it, Bud!" the boy aimed the fire hose at Ally. She screamed as she tried to free herself.

Bud sent out the command. "Ready, aim, AND FIRE!"

Mikey turned on the hose, but when the water came out, it was suddenly frozen solid before it hit Ally!

The boys all gasped at what just happened. Ally couldn't believe her eyes. Then she heard three screams, they came from the boys, but they sounded like little girls. Their bodies were frozen from the waste down.

Ally yelped when she felt something cold untie her ankle. She was then placed gently on the ground, but was too scared to look behind her. She had a good idea who was there.

The boys squeaked and uttered incoherently as a cloaked figure loomed over them. He opened his clenched teeth and snarled viciously at them.

The boys were so scared, they broke themselves from their icy prisons and ran out the warehouse, without their pants and underwear. But they were too busy fleeing to notice.

"Serves you right." Big Chill said in his breathy voice. "You okay, Ally?" He looked over and saw Ally hiding from him behind a crate.

She poked her head out just a peek. "Uh, Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

The alien approached her. Ally squeaked and hid herself again. Big Chill saw the girl looking the other wy from him.

Big Chill knelt down to be level with her. "Ally, what's wrong?" But Ally turned away from him.

Thats when Big Chill realized it. "Oh, you're still scared of me. Ally, please don't be afraid of me. I can't help the way I look."

Ally looked up hearing that, he was right. Big Chill looked scary, but what really matters are his actions. And he saved Ally's life.

She looked up to him, he smiled as he stroked her head. Ally was grateful to him, but she felt bad about being so scared of him.

Big Chill gave her a little nudge. "Come on, let's see a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"I'm not in the mood to smile right now." she told him.

Big Chill's smile grew wider. "I can fix that."

Before Ally knew it, Big Chill tickled her sides all over. "Ahahahahaha! No! Stop! Don't tickle! Hahahahahahahaha!" Ally laughed as she fell down in her attempt to get away, Big Chill saw his moment and pinned her down, his hands moving up to her underarms, making her scream with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nohoho! Stop!" she begged. "Not under my arms!"

Her laughs made Big Chill laugh. "Oh, yes under your arms!" he teased. "Tickle tickle tickle! Coochie coochie coo!"

Ally laughed and laughed as her tickle spot suffered. It wasn't until tears rolled off her cheeks that finally made Big Chill stop.

"See! There's a smile!" Big Chill chuckled.

Ally was indeed smiling, with the tickly sensations still inside her. "Yeah..." she gave the alien a big hug. He was cold, but she didn't care. "Thanks for saving me, Big Chill. I'm sorry I was so scared of you."

"Don't worry about it, kid." He said giving her a noogie.

Ally giggled as she struggled under his noogie. "Hey! Cut it out!" she reached out and tickled him, making him laugh before he became intangible.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ally pouted playfully. "Whoa!" She was picked up by Big Chill and they were flying through the air, Ally was having a blast.

They soared around the warehouse and flew back to mansion, both enjoying every second of it.


End file.
